tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Sons of Anarchy: Pilot
| next = "Seeds" }} "Pilot" is the premiere episode of the biker gang drama series Sons of Anarchy. The episode was directed by Allen Coulter and Michael Dinner with a script written by series creator Kurt Sutter. It first aired on the FX Network on Tuesday, September 3rd, 2008 at 10:00 pm. The Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, Redwood Original, or SAMCRO, are a motorcycle club based out of Charming, California. In addition to riding their Harley Davidson motorcycles and operating an auto garage, they also engage in illegal weapons smuggling with other gangs. A rival gang known as the Mayans destroys a SAMCRO warehouse filled with assault rifles and the group's president, Clay Morrow, has to come up with a way to replace the guns for his prospective buyer. Jackson "Jax" Teller, Vice President of the club, finds out that his pregnant ex-wife, Wendy, overdosed on meth and was admitted to the hospital where the staff had to perform an emergency c-section. The baby is born with severe health issues, prompting Jax's mother, Gemma Teller Morrow, to take action. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Uncredited Cast Notes & Trivia * "SOA: Pilot" serves as a shortcut to this page. * This episode is production code number 101. * This episode aired in Canada on Super Channel 1 on October 20th, 2008. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Channel 5 on May 18th, 2009. * This is the only episode of Sons of Anarchy co-directed by Allen Coulter. * This is the only episode of Sons of Anarchy co-directed by Michael Dinner. * Series creator Kurt Sutter writes the teleplays for the first three episodes of the series. He writes either the scripts or story treatments for seven episodes from season one in total. * Drea de Matteo, who plays Wendy Teller, is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actor Nicholas Guest, who provides the voice for the late John Teller, is credited as Nick Guest in this episode. * The setting for this series is the town of Charming. Charming is a fictional locale which is located in San Joaquin County (an actual location). The sign leading into town indicates that it has a population of 14,679. * The production team designed every motorcycle to reflect the identity of the biker riding it. For example, violent Tig's bike is covered in skulls and spikes, and Scottish Chibs' bike features his homeland's flag emblazoned on the seat. * Originally, the role of Clay Morrow was to be played by actor Scott Glenn. Glenn was cast for the role, but the production crew later decided to recast the part with Ron Perlman instead, which necessitated the re-shooting of several scenes. * The production team designed every motorcycle to reflect the identity of the biker riding it. For example, Tig Trager's bike is covered in skulls and spikes, and Chibs Telford's bike features his native Scotland's flag emblazoned on the seat. Allusions * Jax Teller refers to the damaged automobile that comes in as a Beamer. This is a common nickname for a BMW. Relating to the dead animal hanging out of its window, Jax says, "Some days you're the Beamer, some days you're the God damned deer". * One of the toys that Jax finds in the storage locker is Rock'em Sock'em Robots. Rock'em Sock'em Robots is a popular two-player action toy and game, designed by Marvin Glass and Associates and was first manufactured by Marx toy company in 1964. It features two dueling robot boxers mechanically manipulated by the players, and the game is won when one player knocks the head off of the opposed. * Abel Teller is named for the Biblical Abel, who was the brother of Cain and the son of Adam and Eve presented in the Book of Genesis. Bloopers * Donna Lerner refers to both of her children as "boys" in this episode. Donna and Opie Winston actually have a son and a daughter. Quotes * Gemma Teller Morrow: Looks like the boy might actually see his first birthday. * Wendy Teller: He made it? Oh, Abel, thank God! * Gemma Teller Morrow: Yes. Thank you, God. Maybe we should say a little prayer? * Wendy Teller: Okay. That'd be good. * Gemma Teller Morrow: Dear God, thank you for saving this boy... from his murderous junkie mom, who cared more about a $40 rush than she did her own flesh and blood. * Wendy Teller: Don't you dare... * Gemma Teller Morrow: Don't I dare? You pathetic whore. Guess the D.A. was impressed with your Bible studies. Here they're not gonna press charges. * Wendy Teller: When I check out of here, I'm going to Promises. * Gemma Teller Morrow: Let's just throw money at those 12-step freaks. How long's it gonna last this time? Six months? Three? Couple of weeks? * Wendy Teller: It's gonna be different this time. This time I have my baby to live for. * Gemma Teller Morrow: That's where you're wrong. You have no baby. You lost that privilege. You so much as cast a shadow on that kid, try to turn some legal screw and get custody, I will finish this job. He will never call you "mommy". (Releases Wendy, and throws a Bible on her table) I suggest you turn to Jesus. (Gemma exits; Wendy opens the Bible, to find a needle filled with crank inside) .... * Jax Teller: Some days you're the Beamer, some days you're the goddamn deer. * Chibs Telford: Some yuppie creamed it out by the streams. * Jax Teller: He run into it or hit a tree while it was giving him head? * Half Sack Epps: How the hell you want me to get it out of there? (Jax gets a chainsaw) Come on. Jesus, man. * Jax Teller: Just pretend its carve your on steak night at the sizzler. * Half Sack Epps: I don't eat meat, man. * Jax Teller: Figure it out, grunt. .... * Clay Morrow: Two in the back of the head. Quick and painless. * Jax Teller: It ain't easy being king. * Clay Morrow: Yeah, you just remember that. .... .... * Clay Morrow: I never sold gun one to the Mexicans, now I need for you to show me a little respect, and give me a few more days for delivery. * Laroy Wayne: Don't give a shit about history, or respect. This is about business, old man. * Clay Morrow: And I'm telling you, "brotha". Give me some more time. Really smart business. .... * Gemma Teller Morrow: You coming to dinner tomorrow night? I'm picking up steaks from the German. * Jax Teller: Oh you know it. * Gemma Teller Morrow: You should bring Chibs and that new kid. * Jax Teller: New kid doesn't eat meat. * Gemma Teller Morrow: Don't patch him in. Can't trust anyone who doesn't eat meat. .... * Gemma Teller Morrow: You gotta go see him, Jax. * Jax Teller: I can't. * Gemma Teller Morrow: Why? He'll break your heart? It's called being a father. * Jax Teller: For how long? A day? A week? * Gemma Teller Morrow: You know, you were born with that same heart defect your little brother had. (She lightly punches his chest) Seems pretty sturdy to me. I've been through hell, landed on my feet. Your father was hit by a goddamn semi, dragged 178 yards. And that bastard lived for two more days. Tellers do not die easy. * Jax Teller: No, we just die bloody. Home video * Sons of Anarchy: Season One (Disc 1) :* Format: DVD :* Region: Region 1 :* Studio: 20th Century Fox Television :* Released: August 18th, 2009 :* Discs: 4 :* Aspect ratio: 1:78:1 (widescreen) :* Running time: 594 minutes * Sons of Anarchy: The Collector's Set (Disc 1) :* Format: DVD :* Region: Region 1 :* Studio: 20th Century Fox Television :* Released: November 11th, 2014 :* Discs: 19 :* Aspect ratio: 1:78:1 (widescreen) See also External Links * * * "Pilot" at Wikipedia * * * * * "Pilot" at the Sons of Anarchy Wiki Gallery Sons of Anarchy 1x01 000.jpg Sons of Anarchy 1x01 001.jpg Sons of Anarchy 1x01 002.jpg Sons of Anarchy 1x01 003.jpg Sons of Anarchy 1x01 004.jpg Sons of Anarchy 1x01 005.jpg Sons of Anarchy 1x01 006.jpg Sons of Anarchy 1x01 010.jpg Sons of Anarchy 1x01 011.jpg ---- Category:2008/Episodes Category:Allen Coulter/Director Category:Michael Dinner/Director Category:Kurt Sutter/Writer Category:Kevin G. Cremin/Producer Category:Art Linson/Executive producer Category:John Linson/Executive producer Category:Kelly A. Manners/Producer Category:Skip Schoolnik/Associate producer Category:Kurt Sutter/Executive producer Category:Craig Yahata/Associate producer Category:Nicholas Guest/Voice actor Category:Episodes with crew categories